Rugrats: One-Shots
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing life for the Rugrats, as well as some other characters, throughout the years.
1. Assassination Attempt

**Chapter 1: Assassination Attempt**

* * *

 _Assassination Attempt_

 _Cast: Peter, Kimi, Angelica, Harold, Camden, others._

 _One-Shot: Harold helps Peter on an investigation for an attempted assassination attempt._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 15th 2027"_

It was dark times in Richmond. During a banquet earlier in the week, someone had tried to assassinate Kimi. Fortunately, the attack had been blocked by Frollo, but the assassin had gotten away, without any leads. Currently, Harold was helping Peter with the investigation. At first, the ginger haired man thought that he wasn't the right person for the job, but eventually agreed to help out. A week after the attempt, he clapped his heels together smartly and presented Peter a piece of paper, a summary of his findings during the past week.

"I've interviewed the soldier's recruitment station. They denied having the assassins in their employ or ever taking a job to assassinate Kimi. Their records and employee history support this, and showed no signs of being tampered with." Harold reported as Peter ran his eyes over the jumbled handwriting.

Of course the station would deny being involved. No one would want even the tiniest link to attempted regicide. However, given their long and steady working relationship with the crown, it was likely they genuinely had nothing to do with this. They wouldn't want to jeopardize a long-term employer, after all. But it was still an avenue that had to be checked.

"So that means the assassin was hired from someone." Peter said.

The criminal half of The Confederacy, the people who would take the dark and dirty jobs people of the law would not. They were the ones you went to for real crimes, not political games but genuine crimes against the crown. They were the ones who would be willing to assassinate a queen, for the right price.

"I believe so, yes. I intend to search the city naval yards next... carefully, of course." Harold said.

He then pulled something out of his pocket and held it out for Peter to see.

"Additionally, have you taken a look at the coins found with the assassin?" Harold asked.

"Their gold." Peter replied, disinterested.

The nation's currency was either copper, silver, or gold. There was nothing unusual about these typical Confederate ones. All they did was rule out the involvement of other countries.

"Gold, yes. Not the kind of coin your common criminal would have. The man or woman behind this would have to be very wealthy. It's very likely they are high up in society." Harold said.

Now that was interesting.

"Good job. Have you any luck with finding the escaped assassin?" Peter asked with an approving nod.

Harold shook his head.

"None, sadly, but it's one of my top priorities. Since you've given me the position of heading the investigation, I have people investigating every part of the nation. She is our biggest lead. If we can find her, we can make her talk. And once we do, we find the employee." Harold replied.

Peter's fingers tightened around the papers as his mind envisioned the neck of the perpetrator instead.

"We will find them. And then they will face the justice of The Confederacy." Peter said.

"Indeed." Harold said.

He then turned sharply on his heel, walking briskly to the door.

"How are Angelica and Camden doing?" Peter asked suddenly.

Harold stopped and turned, smiling a little questioningly.

"They are well. Camden is turning six soon. She's quite a handful for her mother." Harold replied.

"That's good to hear. You can go now." Peter said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, May 24th 2027"_

"We've caught the assassin." Harold announced.

Peter had been having lunch with Kimi when Harold came. At first, it had been an unwelcome intrusion, even for one of the two's closest friends, but then the words registered and suddenly became the most important things in the world. Peter almost jumped to his feet, but then paused after remembering that he had company. He gave Kimi an apologetic look. She tilted her head, a slight smile on her face.

"It's okay, dear. I don't mind finishing this alone, and this is important... not just to you, but to all of The Confederacy." Kimi said.

Relieved to have her permission and understanding, even though he didn't need them, Peter bid her a quick farewell and followed his friend to the castle's dungeons, where the assassin was chained to a wall in a cell. According to the report, she had somehow gotten a hold of a portal key and fled all the way to the Etherium in the outer rim of the World Of Disney, where worlds like the Caribbean, the Etherium, and the version of space under the control of the Galactic Federation were, after being paid a ransom for her work. While there, Donald Duck, Iago, Bagheera, Scar, and Sheen had spotted her, recognized her from the wanted posters Harold had made, and alerted the inhabitants of that world. Jim and his men (due to him being part of the Royal Armada) and Silver and his band of pirates had promptly captured her and delivered her to Richmond as a token of good friendship to Peter and Kimi. Peter made a mental note to remember their assistance in the future. She hadn't come in without a fight. Dark blue and purple bruises mottled the skin of her arms and face, and two of the fingers on her right hand were crooked. Her mouth was stained red, and when she snarled, Peter could see the broken teeth behind her lips. He knew he should feel ashamed of himself for relishing her beaten state, but all he could see was his best friend and love of his life in harm's way, over and over. This was justice. He took a moment to check his anger, and when he was certain he wouldn't lash out, spoke in a calm level tone.

"Tell me who hired you. Whatever your employer paid you, I will double it." Peter said.

The woman... he vaguely remembered learning her name, but didn't particularly care what it was... laughed bitterly.

"You think you can buy me off like some pampered noble? I may be just a lowborn criminal to you, but I'm not dumb. I know you'll execute me for what I've done, and I have my honor. All my clients are confidential." the woman said.

An admirable trait, but frustrating. Pete took a step forward so his face was inches away from her's, his large frame looming intimidatingly.

"Who hired you? Your death will be swift if you give the name." Peter asked.

"Go fall into a hole!" the woman spat.

Peter sighed, wiping the bloody spittle of his cheek with one hand. He'd offered her the carrot, now it was time for the stick. He turned to a nearby servant.

"Fetch the special interrogators." Peter ordered.

The servant snapped off a salute and departed. He returned in a few minutes, the Disney Villains behind him. Usually, normal interrogators would be used to pry information out of prisoners, but Peter had the Disney Villains break information out of prisoners in special cases... a privilege they took great pride in.

"You had need of us, our friend?" Thunderclap asked, his eyes glittering darkly.

"Make her talk." Peter replied, stepping away to let them go to work.

"With pleasure." Jafar said, his staff glowling dangerously.

One hour and much screaming later, the assassin broke and gave them a single name.

* * *

The estate of Emeric Bluehide, the mayor of Rosewood in the Pewter Zone of The Confederacy, was easy to storm. Peter had made certain that Emeric's part in Kimi's attempted murder was announced to the public. The men that hadn't deserted him entirely were fighting listlessly, as if they themselves didn't really believe in what they were doing. In no time, Peter's soldiers had subdued them, seized the estate, and disarmed the mayor of his weapon when he lunged out of a wardrobe to attack the king. They tied him up, dragged him back to Richmond, and conducted a very short trial wherein they proclaimed his guilt. He was then executed in the city square, where countless people had come to watch the execution and rained down loud calls of hate, jeers and cries for death on him.


	2. No Me Guesta

**Chapter 2: No Me Guesta**

* * *

 _No Me Guesta_

 _Cast: Peter, Angelica, Frollo E. Lee, Servants._

 _One-Shot: When Peter leaves to oversee business in the Soleanna Zone of The Confederacy, he leaves Angelica in charge of the castle while he's gone. Chaos ensures._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, February 5th 2013"_

One day, while Angelica was visiting the castle, Peter received news that he was needed in the Soleanna Zone of The Confederacy, where Nuclear power for the nation was made. He agreed to head down there and put Angelica in charge of the castle. He didn't want to do that because she could somewhat ruin things when in charge of something, but no one else was able to do the job, so he gave it to her.

"Don't worry, Peter. I'll make sure everything is fine while your gone." Angelica said.

"You better be right, Angelica." Peter said.

Once he was gone, Frollo walked over.

"Come on, I'll get someone to show you the guest room! It'll be great!" Frollo said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, February 6th 2013"_

The next day, Angelica was sprawled out on the bed in the guest room, while shoving rice into her mouth, ignoring the spoon. One of Peter's servants came in.

"Um... weren't you going to help out with the castle?" the servant asked.

A look of horror briefly flashed on Angelica's face.

"Mm, about that... I'm more tired then I thought. Now get out!" Angelica replied.

The servant gulped and left. Once he was gone, Angelica laughed evilly.

 _"I should've done this ages ago. The food, the beds, the massages... time to enjoy myself for once."_ Angelica thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, February 13th 2013"_

And so, Angelica lived it up as she grated on the nerves of each of Peter's servants, until only Frollo remained. The general took it in stride at first, seeing this as a challenge for his hosting abilities, since Angelica was technically a guest.

But even the most gracious host had limits.

"FROLLO! WHERE'S TEA?" Angelica called from her room.

"Coming!" Frollo called out, fatigued.

He made it to the room, with Angelica's tea. There was a lemon on the cup. Angelica squinted.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Angelica asked.

Frollo sighed and left, coming back with the tea, but re-classed as a butler.

"Here you go, your majesty." Frollo said, sarcastically.

"I can't drink that! That lemon has three seeds! You know how I feel about odd numbers!" Angelica complained.

Frollo growled.

"Fine." Frollo said.

He began to pick a seed off the lemon, but the blonde haired girl slapped the cup away.

"NO! It's already ruined! It won't work!" Angelica shouted.

"Oh, funny you say that! I know two other things that 'won't work'!" Frollo said.

Suddenly, a clock chimed, and Angelica perked up.

"Midday! Frollo, you had better be prepared for that shadow puppet show you promised!" Angelica said.

Frollo's eye twitched as he dimmed the lighting, providing optimal shadow puppet atmosphere. He switched from one shadow to another, to emulate a conversation between the two.

"Hey where are you going, friend?"

"Oh I was just leaving. That's what I do when I have no reason to stay, and other people are waiting for me. I leave! To meet them!"

"Wow! How do I leave?"

"It's easy! Especially if you are a greedy blonde haired teenager that loves cookies and sings poorly! You just get out of bed, walk outside, and keep going!"

Angelica ate a cookie and burped.

"This show is terrible! I'm bored!" Angelica said.

That was it.

"You know what? I have another idea! You know what I do when I'm bored? I leave! I leave and I go somewhere else! But when I go somewhere, I don't stay too long or ask for too much because, as a host, I know what makes a bad guest! AND YOU ARE A VERY BAD GUEST!" Frollo snapped.

Angelica squinted.

"What are you implying?" Angelica asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Soleanna Zone, February 13th 2013"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frollo yelled.

He ran all through the Confederate countryside, dragging Angelica behind him. He made incredible progress and caught up to Peter in nothing flat.

"HERE, YOUR MAJESTY! TAKE MISS PICKLES! SHE HAS GRATED ON MY LAST NERVE FOR THE LAST TIME!" Frollo yelled.

She threw Angelica to Peter's feet. The teenage king scowled.

"Angelica, I put you in charge of the castle. You defy me and lounge about?" Peter asked.

"Err, I can explain, Peter..." Angelica started to say.

"Enough! Get out of my sight. I don't wish to see you again until after I return to Richmond." Peter said.

"O-Of course." Angelica said nervously.

With that, she ran off.


	3. Blessing

**Chapter 3: Blessing**

* * *

 _Blessing_

 _Cast: Tommy, Lil, Phil._

 _One-Shot: Phil's reaction when he finds out that Tommy is marrying Lil._

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, June 18th 2020"_

Lil's day had started out nicely. The morning was quiet and calm. She had woken up on time, enjoyed a small breakfast with Betty and Howard, and tended to her job as a personal trainer.

Things were going well for her, until she remembered something that she needed to do.

* * *

Finding Tommy just outside Phil's bedroom, Lil nodded and poked her head in.

"Phil?" Lil asked.

Phil looked up from reading a book.

"Ah, Lil. What brings you here?" Phil asked.

Lil walked into the room.

"Phillip, I... we have something we'd like to tell you." Lil replied.

Tommy walked into the room.

"She's right, Phil." Tommy added.

Phil frowned.

"Tommy? What is it?" Phil asked.

Lil wanted to just give up and go back to her room. To just say 'forget I said anything' and leave. But Phil would have to know eventually, so it might as well be now.

"Tommy and I... are... um... we're... we're getting married. And we would... we'd like your blessing." Lil replied. She then closed her eyes and flinched, and started to say "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, I just...".

"Lil?" Phil asked with a calm, yet commanding tone.

The girl in question looked over at him.

"Yes?" Lil asked.

"It's okay. Truth be told, I've known about your feelings for each other for some time now." Phil replied.

"What?" Tommy asked in surprise.

Phil chuckled as he put his hand on Lil's shoulder.

"Well... I was around the corner when the both of you were confessing your love." Phil replied. He then blushed and said "I... felt you both needed your privacy.".

Tommy hung his head in embarrassment, and mentally noted that Phil shared his sister's gift of making him feel foolish. And like Lil, he did so in a way that did not devalue the purple haired man. They truly were siblings.

"Sis, I'm happy you've found someone that you'd like to spend the rest of your life with." Phil said. He then smiled, turned to Tommy, and said "And you too, T. For years I've known you to be a good man. Lil has brought this family much happiness. She will make you happy as well.".

"Th-Thank you, Phil." Tommy said.

"Y-Yes, thank you, bro." Lil said.

Phil nodded.

"I suppose this means we'll have to plan the ceremony. I will leave that to you two for the moment." Phil said.

"Of course." Tommy said.

He and Lil left the room. Once they were out, Lil turned to Tommy.

"Well, that went great! I was worried he'd be mad." Lil said.

"Phil is a generous man. That is why I take pride in being his friend." Tommy said.


	4. Finding Charles & Rachel

**Chapter 4: Finding Charles & Rachel**

* * *

 _Finding Charles & Rachel_

 _Cast: Charles, Rachel, Chuckie, Nicole, shoppers and store managers._

 _One-Shot: While on a trip to the mall, Chuckie and Nicole realize their kids are missing._

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, June 17th 2029"_

Chuckie and Nicole were just going to have a nice day out with the kids. Head to the mall, catch a movie, and then maybe enjoy dinner. Of course, that all changed when the parents realized they had lost something very important.

"You lost our children? I go to the restroom for ten minutes and you lose them?" Nicole asked angrily.

"Uh... well... who goes to the restroom for ten minutes?" Chuckie asked.

Nicole narrowed her eyes, and a brief silence ensued.

"Are you trying to upset me, Charles?" Nicole asked.

"Err, no, ma'am." Chuckie replied.

"That's what I thought. Now let's hurry!" Nicole said.

* * *

"CHARLES? RACHEL? Where are you?" Nicole called out.

The parents had tried looking in all the stores a child would like, starting with the arcade. Nicole immediately started searching the whole place, while Chuckie went to see if the manager could be of any assistance.

 _"How could this happen? This is horrible! Our babies are lost in the mall! I should've waited before using the restroom! Oh, where could they be?"_ Nicole wondered.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" a young-looking man with red hair asked.

Nicole snapped out of her mental tirade and looked over at him.

"I just asked the manager, and we've looked around, but we haven't seen any children in the whole store." the man said.

"Well, where else could they be?" Nicole asked.

She turned away and rubbed her temples.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charles and Rachel walked into a sporting goods store. The clerk, a hot-blooded youth with messy brown hair, smirked.

"Hey, welcome! What's up, you two? Where are your parents?" the clerk asked.

"Shh! It's a secret! Daddy wants golf clubs, and today's Father's Day, so we were hoping you'd have some!" Rachel replied.

"Haha! Your pretty thoughtful! But they are pretty expensive." the clerk said.

"It's okay, we have money!" Charles said.

He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. He then reached onto his tiptoes and placed it on the counter. The clerk examined the dollar.

"Uh... this is five dollars." the clerk said.

Charles nodded.

"Yeah!" Charles said.

"Sorry, I'm going to need some more." the clerk said.

Rachel frowned.

"Well, how about you just take one club and give it to us? I bet Daddy doesn't need all the golf clubs!" Rachel asked.

* * *

An older man with black hair and glasses was tinkering with a small toy plane at the desk.

"I'm sorry, sir, I have not seen your children." the man said.

Chuckie had tried checking the RC store. Charles and Rachel were always fascinated by their father's mastery of remote-control planes, but it appeared Mr. Yamaguchi's Circuit Emporium was not their hiding place.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Chuckie asked, slamming his hands on the table.

The clerk narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, I will not have this behavior in my store. I also do not appreciate your hands on the counter, I had just cleaned them ten minutes ago." the clerk replied.

"We're looking for our children!" Chuckie said.

"And I told you, I have not seen them. Now please, let my store be!" the clerk said.

* * *

Charles and Rachel were sitting on a bench, crying to themselves. Hearing that, a woman with long brown walked out of the nearby clothing store and knelt down by the crying children.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you need to find your parents?" the woman asked.

Charles was still crying, but composed himself long enough to explain.

"We snuck away from our parents, so we could get Daddy golf clubs! But we didn't have enough money, so we went back to ask our parents, but they were gone and now we're lost and don't have a present for our daaaaad! Waaaaaah!" Charles replied.

The woman frowned.

"Aww! If only we knew where they were..." the woman started to say.

A girl with long orange hair and wearing a pink-and-silver jogging suit ran up.

"Whoa, what's going on? Are you okay, kid?" the girl asked.

The clothing store clerk turned to her.

"This kid's missing his parents." the clerk replied.

"Aah! That's no good!" the girl said.

"This kid's missing his parents?" a man with green hair asked.

Suddenly, more people crowded around Charles and Rachel.

* * *

Nicole was sitting on a bench somewhere else, breathing into a paper bag. Chuckie had a hand on her back.

"It's okay, we'll find them." CHuckie said.

Nicole stopped her breathing exercise.

"But where could they be? They could be anywhere in this mall!" Nicole asked.

Just then, a man with fluffy purple hair walked past the parents. He then seemed to have some sort of epiphany and turned back around.

"Say, are you missing some children? Your kids have attracted quite a crowd." the man asked.

"Yes! Where are they?" Chuckie asked.

"Whoa, take it easy! Your in a big hurry for parents that let their kids wander around the mall." the man replied jokingly.

Nicole's eyes narrowed and she stood up. The tan skinned woman marched over to the man and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Where are our children?" Nicole asked.

"Aaah! Their outside Sheep Heavenly, the stuffy clothing store! Please, don't hurt me!" the man replied.

Nicole practically shoved the man away and made a run for it, with Chuckie close behind.

* * *

"CHARLES! RACHEL!" Chuckie called out.

The crowd around the crying children all looked over to see the parents running up. They cleared a path, and made way for Chuckie and Nicole. Nicole reached her children first, picking them up in a big hug.

"Oh, Charles, Rachel! I was so worried about you!" Nicole said in relief.

Chuckie finally caught up to the three.

"We were looking all over for you two! We're so glad your safe!" Chuckie said.

"Awww!" the crowd cooed.

A red haired man started waving his arms.

"Alright, back off everyone! Show's over! Get back to whatever you were doing!" the man called out.

Everyone else started to walk away, giving the family some space. Chuckie took Rachel from Nicole, as the latter held onto Charles.

"Kids, what were you thinking, running off like that?" Chuckie asked.

Charles started to sniffle.

"Aw, I-I'm sorry, Dad! We just... we wanted to buy you a present!" Charles replied.

"What?" Chuckie and Nicole asked.

"We wanted to buy you golf clubs for Fathers' Day, but they were too much money! We're so sorry!" Rachel replied.

"Hey, it's alright. You two mean more to us then any lousy clubs. I'm just glad we're together again." Chuckie said.

Nicole smiled.

"But it was so nice of you to be thinking of your dad! But next time, don't run off without our permission, okay?" Nicole asked.

Charles and Rachel began to calm down.

"O-Okay. Happy Father's Day, by the way." Rachel replied.

"Thank you." Chuckie said.


	5. Sparring Match

**Chapter 5: Sparring Match**

* * *

 _Sparring Match_

 _Cast: Abigail, Frollo E. Lee, Savannah Shane, Francine,_ _Prudence the Junk Food Kid, others_ _._

 _One-Shot: While overseeing a fortress somewhere in the Emerald Zone of The Confederacy because Peter sent her there for a week, Abigail decides to force a couple of prisoners to do combat practice with her, throwing everyone into confusion as to where she is._

* * *

 _"Location: Emerald Zone,_ _October 11th_ _2043"_

In the dark pits of a fortress prison, a condemned prisoner waited through the night. At least, he thought it was night. It had been so long since he had seen the sky, the only way to tell the time was by the clocks. Or, in his case, the meals. The evening meal had come a few hours earlier, so he knew it had to be either night or very early morning. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to sleep or eat. He had been tossing on the straw for hours, but nothing settled his nerves. When he awoke, he would be a dead man. A man condemned. It wasn't as if the man didn't deserve it. He was absolutely guilty of his crimes. He was a liar, a thief, and a murderer.

Suddenly, he heard the creaking of the cell door open. Had they come for him, or someone else? He could only wonder, as the artificial light of a lantern descended down to their pits, held by a woman in gray clothing, such that she blended with the dark around them. The only light that gleamed from her was what reflected off her sword. It was only when she walked up to him and stopped right in front of his cell that he finally got a look at her face, as she smiled down on him.

Abigail, princess of The Confederacy.

"Alright, you'll do." Abigail said with a cocky grin.

"For what?" the man asked.

"Well, your going to die tomorrow, right?" Abigail asked.

The man hesitated, but nodded.

"Then you'll be perfect." Abigail said.

She took a set of keys off her belt and unlocked his cell, leaving it open as she walked to the center of the cells, placing the lantern on a shelf.

"There are some weapons on the staircase. Pick whatever suits you." Abigail said.

The man eyed her suspiciously.

"What's this all about?" the man asked.

"Well, I need to combat practice. Real practice. The training dummies know all my moves, and the guards hold back. I figured a guy who has nothing left to live for will give me a better fight then any of them." Abigail replied.

"You want to use me as target practice?" the man asked.

"Look at it this way. If you lose, your going to die in a few hours anyway. If you win, you can have your way with my corpse before they send you off to the chopping block. I'd call that the best deal your going to get down here." Abigail replied. She then grinned and said "I mean, I know your not afraid to hit a girl, given what they caught you for. But, if your really so scared, I guess I could just put you back in the cell.".

He couldn't believe the nerve of these royals. If a commoner tried something like this, they would be tried and executed. He had to fight her now, just to give her a taste of reality. Perhaps he could even take her down alive, and show her that commoners could be just as brutal as any one of them. He gripped the axe tightly, imagining the pleasure of subjecting this royal to the pain that their pheasants had always known. Abigail unsheathed her own sword, but then frowned.

"Hmm... actually, can you hold on for a moment?" Abigail asked.

Taking the keys in hand, she went to two other cells and released two others.

"This should make things a bit more fair." Abigail said.

Both he and the others looked at her as if she was insane. He was partially convinced that she was. Willingly choosing to fight three condemned prisoners at once, it was as if she had a death wish.

"Alright, now it's a party." Abigail said.

Surrounding her from all sides, the prisoners shared glances. They were all condemned, and rightfully so, but at least now they had a chance to have a royal punished as well. When the other two attacked, he hung back and watched for an opening. When she saw them coming, she immediately leaped into action from what had seemed like a totally unprepared stance, cutting off the arm of one in a single motion. From there, she had pushed forward, and used the wounded one as a shield against the other's blow, his axe imbedding right in his own ally's neck. Abigail moved quicker than he could keep track of, even from a distance. The other prisoner parried and blocked, but from where he stood, he could see her attacks as the feints they were, drawing her enemy into a state of desperation. Once he had tired from the rapid defense, she sent a single kick into his legs to knock him down and decapitated him. The prisoner could only stand in complete shock. Two men dead in a matter of seconds, from a woman who looked no older then his daughter. He immediately dropped his axe.

"Mercy!" the man cried.

Abigail sighed.

"Really? You'll happily butcher little girls, but cry at the sight of an actual opponent? Some man you are." Abigail said. She pointed her sword at him and ordered "Pick that back up and come at me! I called on you to fight, not kneel!".

He was frozen. If he did as she said, she'd kill him. If he didn't, she might kill him anyway. He only had a few precious hours left on earth, and he wanted to cherish them.

"Princess Abigail! What do you think your doing in the cells?" a voice from the top of the staircase asked.

Frollo came stomping down the stairs, and Abigail immediately sheathed her sword, sighing like a teenager caught sneaking out of the house.

"I was just getting a warm up in before father showed up." Abigail replied.

"Don't you realize how incredibly dangerous this is? You could have been killed by these scoundrels!" Frollo asked.

"Fat chance of that." Abigail replied.

Frollo grabbed the prisoner by the throat and shoved him back into the cell, locking it tightly.

"Come back with me. We're leaving." Frollo ordered.

"Fine." Abigail said.

The two of them climbed back up the staircase, taking the lantern with them and restoring the dark to the prison.

* * *

"You know none of them could actually hurt me." Abigail said.

"Your first mistake..." Frollo started to say.

"Is your last mistake, I know! You've only said it about twenty times this week..." Abigail started to say.

"And I'll keep saying it until you remember it. If you really want to challenge yourself with prisoners, at least tell me or one of the servants. That way we can watch, and make sure nothing happens." Frollo said.

"But they'll obviously hold back if they know there's someone there to take them out if they get too rough. I want it to be a real fight." Abigail said.

"Then at least tell us for the sake of our peace of mind. Do you know that Savannah nearly had a heart attack when she saw that you had disappeared? She's been beside herself with worry over you, it took both Prudence and Francine to calm her down." Frollo said.

Abigail shuffled her feet.

"I... guess I didn't think about that. Is she alright?" Abigail asked.

"She'll be fine, but I want you to learn from this. A princess has more then herself to think about." Frollo said.

"Okay... I promise, I'll at least tell you next time. I suppose I should apologize to Savannah." Abigail said.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it." Frollo said.

As they passed through the door, a positively overjoyed Savannah Shane ran towards Abigail.

"Princess Abigail! I was so worried!" Savannah said.

She hugged the purple haired girl so tightly that it knocked the air out of her chest.

"I-I thought... something terrible might have happened." Savannah said.

Abigail hugged the black haired woman back.

"I'm fine, Savannah, really. Listen, I'm really sorry for putting you through that... but I'm fine now. It's okay." Abigail said.

Prudence the former Junk Food Kid and Francine walked over.

"I should hope you learned something from all this. We were all very concerned to find you not in bed this morning." Prudence said.

"I know, Prudence. Look, I promise not to sneak off again without telling someone." Abigail said.

"We all appreciate that." Francine said. She then took Savannah gently by the shoulder and tried to pry her away, and said "Come on, Savannah. It's time we prepared breakfast.".

Savannah reluctantly released her hold on Abigail.

"Okay, sorry. I should get back to work." Savannah said.

Abigail smiled.

"Your fine, Savannah. I guess I could really use some food after the workout. And I'll definitely need the strength for father." Abigail said.

"When is Peter going to be arriving, by the way?" Francine asked.

"He said he would be here in the morning. That's why I wanted such an early start." Abigail replied.

"Well, no time to waste, then." Prudence said.

It wasn't the most delicious breakfast she'd eaten, but it was alright. After all, she had specifically requested that they prioritize nutrition over taste for this time. She wanted to have as much energy as possible.

"I made sure to cover the entire nutritional spectrum, as you requested. Is everything to your satisfaction?" Francine asked.

"It's fulfilling, that's for sure. Thank you, Francine." Abigail replied.

After finishing, Abigail left to give Francine privacy while she cleared the table, knowing how nervous it made her to work with an audience.


	6. Funeral

**Chapter 6: Funeral**

* * *

 _Funeral_

 _Cast: Rugrats and their families, Peter, Disney and Nickelodeon Characters, others._

 _One-Shot: Stu Pickles dies at the age of 80, and everyone attends his funeral. Written in the memory of the late Jack Riley._

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, August 23rd 2057"_

It was a dreary summer day in Modesto. Stu had recently gotten a terrible case of Pneumonia and died at the age of 80. The day of the funeral had come, and each of the Rugrats and their families came, along with all of the Disney and Nickelodeon Characters. Even Angelica, who was usually busy with court cases since she was a lawyer, was able to make time to come to the funeral with Harold, Camden, Camden's husband Paul, and Camden's son Jonathan. Many other people also came to the funeral, including many inventors that Stu knew throughout his life.

It had been decided that Stu would be burned on a funeral pyre, and his remains would be buried in Modesto's graveyard, next to the graves of Lou, Trixie, Lulu, and Sparky. Said funeral pyre had been constructed out of the finest wood, stacked like a pyramid, and his body had been dressed in his usual attire, which consisted of a green collared shirt, a dark blue jacket, a black-and-red tie, blue jeans, brown shoes with white socks, and even his scorpio medallion.

It was normally custom for the departed's spouse, children, or relatives to give a speech, but Didi, Tommy, Angelica, and Dil had no words. They let their silence be their speech, the lack of oration showing their grief better then words ever could. Once everyone who wanted to pay their respects and say things about Stu did so, Tommy turned to Peter and nodded. With a deep breath, the king raised a fist in the air. Yensid, Merlin, the Blue Fairy, Jafar, Queen Grimhilde, and Madam Mim surrounded the pyre and mimicked the motion, their other hand holding fire tomes that had been given to them by the staff of Royal Preparatory Academy in Enchancia. Peter waited three seconds, and then brought his hand down. The Disney Characters cast their spells, and as the first flames started to lick at the wood, Ariel opened her mouth and began to sing a funeral dirge that the remaining Pickles family had requested.

 _Ariel: Death has taken you, beloved, and now I wait for night..._

It was indescribable. Her dirge was haunting, a song of sorrow and pain, a lamentation that reached deep into one's heart and resonated so much as to hurt. Didi had thought she had cried all her tears out earlier, but as voice rang out, she found more slipping down her cheeks.

 _Ariel: And lo, the stars are falling, far beyond my sight..._

Miriam, Adam and his wife Jennifer's daughter, and Tommy and Lil's granddaughter, sobbed quietly. Tommy placed a hand on the weeping girl's shoulder, staring into the flames. He refused to acknowledge his own tears, twitch, or make any other movement as he watched his father's body be consumed by fire, permanently out of his reach.

 _Ariel: You are gone but not forgotten. In the rain, I taste your tears. I count the empty days and months and years._

Ariel finished, her voice trailing off as the flames reached their zenith.


	7. Trial

**Chapter 7: Trial**

* * *

 _Trial_

 _Cast: Peter, Kimi, Abigail, George, Logan Melton Frost, Tamara Imanov Werner, Elsbeth, Eva, Lucy, others._

 _One-Shot: In a future time in which The Confederacy and America are at war again, after passing a trial in the same fortress as in Chapter 5, Peter has Elsbeth prove her strength._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 7th 2065"_

"A message from the fortress in the Emerald Zone, my lord. Elsbeth passed her trial yesterday." The Confederacy's new lead General, Samuel Q. Reina, announced upon entering Richmond's castle's throne room.

"How long until they arrive?" Peter asked.

"It stated they left the morning after. They should be here tomorrow." Samuel replied.

"Very well, then. Send word to the stationed battalions. They are to ready all war machine for when my children and grandchildren arrive to mobilize them. Undoubtedly, American spies will report our movements. We will have a small window of opportunity between Elsbeth's return and our attack. Allow no delays. Elsbeth's return will mark a turning point. The Confederacy could potentially collapse without immediate action, so we cannot afford to bide our time any longer. If she fails, then we were doomed from the start." Peter ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, September 8th 2065"_

"Everytime I see the castle, I'm amazed." Elsbeth said.

She had arrived at the castle, with her Eva, Lucy, and a few other soldiers.

"That's Confederate architecture for you, sis. We may not be as pretty as the Americans, but in industry, we'll beat them every time." Eva said.

"And there's no such thing as a Confederate that doesn't know hard work." Lucy added.

"It's impressive, that's for certain. Though, for some reason, it feels a little desolate... where is everyone?" Elsbeth asked.

"Probably deployed somewhere. Grandfather has everyone mobilizing. Your arrival is marking some big changes for the entire kingdom. Life is about to get very interesting, sister." Eva replied.

After entering the castle, they walked for a bit, they came to the throne room door. The guard in front of the door bowed as soon as they approached.

"Your majesties. His highness is currently speaking with General Reina. Should I tell them you've arrived?" the guard asked.

"Please do so." Lucy replied.

The guard nodded, and he unlocked and opened the door, before passing through. After a few seconds, the guard reappeared in the doorway.

"His highness will see you now." the guard announced.

The three royals nodded and walked into the throne room, where Peter, Kimi, Abigail, Logan, George, and Tamara were waiting. Time had taken it's toll on the king. He still looked and acted the same, but his hair had turned more gray, and his eyes were sunken. Kimi also looked the same, but her hair was completely light gray, and her skin had some wrinkles.

"Welcome back, Elsbeth. You too, Eva and Lucy." Peter greeted.

"Thank you, grandfather." Elsbeth said.

"The note said you were quite the accomplished fighter." Peter said.

"Well... I do alright." Elsbeth said.

"Modesty does not suit your position. I will see your skills for myself." Peter said.

"Father, the kids are all tired from the journey, and you already have the assessment. Is a test truly necessary?" George asked.

"I will make my own assessment before considering allowing your daughter to fight for my country, just like I did for you, as well as your sister, youngest daughter, and niece. If she is as capable as combatant as claimed, then she should have no problem meeting the task." Peter replied.

"Yes, whatever it is, I can handle it, father." Elsbeth added, to assure herself just as much as him.

Peter turned back to Elsbeth and looked her up and down.

"Elsbeth, as you know, we are once again in deep conflict with America. That means the royal family of The Confederacy must stand forward as the greatest of the nation's army. Your strength in the powers of ice and snow is sorely needed. You have displayed great bravery and diligence in the fortress in the Emerald Zone, and I wish to reward you with a weapon: Ganglari." Peter said.

Kimi walked over to her granddaughter, with something wrapped in cloth in her arms. She took it out of the cloth and placed it in the younger girl's hands, before returning to her husband, children, and grandchildren's side. Elsbeth's eyes lit at the sight of the fine sword in her hands. It looked like a normal curved sword like the swords of the 1800s, but the blade had velvet red veins, which sparked with dark purple fire. The hilt fit smoothly into Elsbeth's grasp, but unlike Erebus, which Peter still used, it sent a cold numbing pain up her arm. The platinum blonde haired girl winced, but didn't cry out, only carefully cleaving the air with the curved sword, feeling the weight and the precarious balance.

"Th-Thank you, grandfather. I could never have imagined your faith in me. This is a very generous gift." Elsbeth said.

Peter nodded.

"Ganglari means Wanderer. While it has been created by TheDisneyFan365, like Erebus, it is significantly less powerful then my sword. But your allowed to use it." Peter said. He then called out "Bring out the prisoners!".

The throne room door opened behind them, and two people were pushed through and forced to kneel.

"Americans." Elsbeth said.

Peter nodded.

"These two are American soldiers that had been captured in a border dispute months ago." Peter explained. He then ordered a couple of guards "Arm them.".

The woman looked at an axe being offered to her and spit on the guard's feet.

"You think I'll just fight for your enjoyment?" the woman asked defiantly.

"We could always just execute you and find someone a bit more cooperative. Your call." Abigail replied.

The woman scowled, but ultimately accepted the weapon. The man, unlike his comrade, didn't put up any resistance and simply accepted the knife offered to him, his mask of stoicism never breaking.

"So, kill them?" Abigail asked.

"Not yet. Defeating an enemy without bloodshed or capturing them is much more difficult, and the true show of skill. Let us see how well you truly wield your sword, without using your ice powers." Peter replied.

Elsbeth nodded and turned toward her enemies.

 _"Okay, let's review. Tired from traveling a few dozen miles, haven't stretched, haven't eaten lunch, outnumbered, and restricted to non-lethal attacks... well, Eva did say my life was about to get interesting."_ Elsbeth thought.

The platinum blonde haired girl took a critical look at the people she was being put up against.

 _"Let's see... the woman is proud, angry, and wielding an axe, which will definitely be tough to parry. The man is more sneaky and calm. She'll probably charge straight for me while he sneaks around the side, looking for an opening. Of the two, he's the more likely to kill me if I let myself get distracted by her. He's also faster then me, which means it would be a pain trying to catch up to him while also trying not to get my head cut off by his friend. If I keep her in between the two of us, though, I might have a chance to take her down before focusing all my attention on him. If I can get him to throw his knife, it's possible I could dodge it and leave him without any defense."_ Elsbeth thought.

Having something that resembled a plan, Elsbeth held her sword in front of her.

"Alright, let's do this." Elsbeth said.

The woman charged forward immediately, exactly as expected, and swung her axe the moment she was within range. Elsbeth dodged easily, moving at angles so that she could keep an eye on the man. Curiously enough, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her at all, instead keeping his eyes on Peter. It was only when he raised his knife that Elsbeth realized what he was planning to do. She kicked the woman straight in the knee to get her to back off for a second and then charged for the man. His arm was almost fully extended when she caught up to him, and she swiftly cut her sword through his arm, severing it entirely just as the knife left his palm, the interruption causing it to land harmlessly in front of Peter's feet.

"Trying to use a duel as an assassination attempt? Now that's just dirty." Elsbeth said.

But he seemed a bit too distracted by his profusely bleeding stub that used to be an arm to notice. Elsbeth was tempted to just finish him off, but she didn't want to risk violating the rules. That, and she was promptly interrupted by a cry behind her, and barely had the time to turn and move out of the way of an incoming axe.

"You'll pay for that!" the woman screamed, barely giving Elsbeth enough time from the hasty dodge before following up with a rapid series of swings.

Elsbeth knew she wouldn't be able to do the low-kick move again, not without losing a foot, and kept dodging to the side, hoping that she would tire out eventually. Though, it didn't appear to be happening anytime soon, with all the adrenaline running through her. Then the platinum blonde haired girl realized that she had all her momentum forward and probably wouldn't be able to stop, even if she tried without blundering and falling over. Knowing that, she slowly lead the fight near the man again, still keeled over and keeping his arm elevated to avoid bleeding out. Once she had made sure she was all that separated the two of them, she quickly stepped to the side. The woman tried to stop in panic, but all she succeeded in was losing her grip on the axe and letting it fall to the side, while she fell shoulder-first into her comrade, knocking them both to the ground. Elsbeth quickly kicked the axe far out of both their reach.

"Is that... disarmed enough?" Elsbeth asked.

Peter nodded.

"Yes... you certainly match the description." Peter replied. He then looked at the two prisoners, the woman supporting the man, and said "Now you can kill them.".

Elsbeth nodded, walked over to them with a firm grip on her sword, and held the blade up to the woman's neck.

"Well, what are your last words?" Elsbeth asked.

The woman stared at her with anger in her eyes.

"If your going to kill me, you will know my name. When you look back on this, know that the person you murdered was Milada Fern!" the woman replied.

Elsbeth held her sword tightly.

"Are those your last words?" Elsbeth asked.

Milada spat at her feet.

"Just finish it, Confederate scum!" Milada replied.

Elsbeth nodded, her resolve hardened.

"I'll make it quick." Elsbeth said.

With a single slice, her blade went through Milada's neck, leaving her head to bounce off the floor. Elsbeth then turned her attention to the man.

"I gave her a chance to speak her last words. What are yours?" Elsbeth asked.

The man refused to speak, instead closing his eyes and resigning himself.

"Very well. That is your right." Elsbeth said.

He died just as easily. A single slice and it was over. Peter nodded his approval.

"Well done, Elsbeth." Peter said.


	8. Mine

**Chapter 8: Mine**

* * *

 _Mine_

 _Cast: Harold, Angelica, others._

 _One-Shot: One day, while in a town in the Fortuna Zone of The Confederacy, Harold and Angelica run into unexpected trouble._

* * *

 _"Location: Fortuna Zone, May 29th 2020"_

Harold couldn't help but grimace. While the day had started out wonderfully, with Angelica and himself tying local specialties around the town of Noatun in the Fortuna Zone of The Confederacy, the happy mood had dropped with a chilling amount of speed.

 _"How could things go south, so fast?"_ Harold wondered.

Angelica had been her usual self, dragging the ginger from food seller to food seller in an outdoor food market. Every time she tried something new that she liked, her face would light up in a grin that melted Harold's heart whenever he saw it.

Things would have stayed happy all day too, if it wasn't for the interlopers.

Word had spread that a friend of Peter was in town, and it had caused many "chance" encounters with young women who "happened" to run into Harold. While Angelica had paid no mind to them in the beginning, her mood continued to get darker and darker as the girls got bolder. Despite Harold's best attempts to politely decline their advances, the girls refused to take the hint. Things came to a head when one of the girls, a pink haired beauty, reached over and grabbed Harold's hand. Angelica suddenly shot up and slammed both her hands on the table, her expression unreadable. Harold gulped in fear and prepared himself to grab her before things got out of hand. She slowly walked around the table towards the pink haired girl, who had a smirk on her face, as she was sure that her charms could easily beat the blonde haired girl. Angelica continued walking until she got right up to her, and then proceeded to ignore her and move towards Harold.

"Angelica? What are you..." Harold started to ask.

He was suddenly cut short as Angelica bit his neck. The whole table went into a stunned silence as she continued to lightly bite his neck. Then, just as suddenly as she started, she stopped looked at the girls.

"Mine." Angelica growled.

"O-Okay." the pinkette said.

She and the others started backing off slowly. Angelica smiled smugly before biting Harold's neck again in one last show of possession.


	9. Parenthood

**Chapter 9: Parenthood**

* * *

 _Parenthood_

 _Cast: Susie, Steve, Bob._

 _One-Shot: Susie and Steve try to raise their son one night, and it is during then that Susie is reminded of her own parents._

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, April 12th 2022"_

Whenever Bob would cry into the night, his parents would be ready for him in the span of seconds.

"Aw, don't cry, little guy! We're here for you!" Steve said.

He picked up his son from the crib and held him gently. He tried making funny faces, but Bob was not amused and just continued crying.

"Come on, those are my best silly faces!" Steve said.

Susie cracked a grin.

"You can't say that. You haven't even shown him your regular face yet." Susie said.

"Harsh, Susie!" Steve said.

"I'm just kidding! Here, let me hold him." Susie said.

Steve frowned in confusion.

"What are you going to do? If your going to show him that once face of yours, he'll never go to sleep again!" Steve asked.

Susie rolled her eyes.

"No, stupid, I'm just gonna help him relax." Susie replied.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes more sense." Steve said.

Steve gave the baby to his wife and rubbed his own neck. With full custody of the child, Susie sat down and started rocking him. She held Bob firmly, yet gently, and calmly hummed a tune. However, that did not seem to work. Steve tilted his head.

"Are you humming America's anthem?" Steve asked.

Susie glared at her husband.

"What of it?" Susie asked.

"Well, aren't babies supposed to hear really soothing songs or something?" Steve asked.

"It doesn't matter what song it is. You just have to sound relaxing." Susie replied.

"Wait, can I hold him again?" Steve asked.

Susie inhaled through her teeth.

"What are you planning?" Susie asked.

"I just remembered, we didn't burp him after dinner!" Steve asked.

Susie stared forward, blankly. She immediately tended to Bob's back, in an attempt to relieve him from gas. The baby did so, and finally stopped crying and began to snuggle closer to his mother.

"Aww. He has the cutest burp." Susie whispered.

Steve watched as Susie held their boy for a little longer, before putting him back in the crib. With their parenting taken care of, they could finally return to bed themselves. The sat back down in bed, and the father let out a large yawn.

"Goodnight." Steve said.

"Goodnight." Susie said.

She seemed a little distracted. She lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

 _"I can't believe it was so simple. How could we forget to burp him earlier? This would be so much easier if he could talk, instead of just crying for everything."_ Susie thought. She then thought _"I wonder if my parents had this much trouble with me."_.

She looked outside and saw the moon. Or rather, she saw a lack of moon. It was a new moon that night. The sleepy mother gazed in wonder.

"Wow. I hadn't even noticed." Susie whispered.

She looked back up at the ceiling and smiled again.

 _"A new moon... except, I was sleeping just fine earlier. And I don't feel nervous now."_ Susie thought.

Then, at long last, Susie closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Nighttime Training

**Chapter 10: Nighttime Training**

* * *

 _Nighttime Training_

 _Cast: Peter, Tommy._

 _One-Shot: During a sleepover at the castle two nights after the events of Truth or Consequences, Tommy finds Peter fighting in the castle garden._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, December 1st 2013"_

"Hya! Hah! Hyaa!" Peter yelled as he swung Erebus around in the castle garden.

Tommy walked out into the garden and yawned.

"Peter? Your not still training, are you? You should get some rest." Tommy said.

"Oh, hello, Tommy. Thank you for your concern, but I haven't a moment to lose. I must keep improving my sword technique for the better of this kingdom. As king, it is my responsibility to be as strong as I can for my people." Peter explained.

Tommy smirked.

"Even after all these years, your still the same." Tommy said.

"Oh, really? How so?" Peter asked.

"Remember when I was little, and me and the others had sleepovers here? You'd always stay with me until I got sleepy and then go train late into the night." Tommy replied.

"You knew about that? But how?" Peter asked.

"I could see you from the window. After you left, I always watched you train for a bit. It's a little embarrassing, but I'd even try to imitate how you swung your sword. I thought if I matched your movements, maybe one day I could be as strong as you." Tommy replied.

"I had no idea." Peter said.

"I was always afraid if I told you about it, you might train elsewhere." Tommy said. He then said "If your not too busy, maybe we could practice sword swinging.".

Peter nodded.

"Sure." Peter replied.

Tommy smiled.

"Great! I'll go grab a practice blade!" Tommy said.

* * *

Tommy braced himself for impact as Peter swung Erebus down. The force of his arm sent shock waves shooting down the purple haired boy's arms and he felt himself slide backwards, his feet stinging against the stone of the garden pathway. Peter had been fairly quiet so far, with no small words of encouragement or tips to improve his strike or posture.

"Your serious about this, aren't you? If this was a true battle, I would have cut you down." Peter asked, readjusting his grip on his sword.

Tommy grimaced, stepping back to regain his stance. He ran a few steps and launched himself forward. Peter struck down again, pushing Tommy back, but he could feel a difference. For a split second, their swords locked in the air. For a split second, Tommy held his ground. Swords crashed together with sparks becoming lighting to their thunder. Tommy flipped the sword in his hand and inhaled sharply before attacking again. He sidestepped, propelling himself sideways to try to break through Peter's defense. He swung with all his might, and to his delight, the tip of his sword clanged against Peter's clothing, eliciting a sound of surprise. But, that joy was short lived as the pommel of Erebus came down square on his chest, knocking him clean off his feet and sent him skidding backwards.

Swallowing his pain, Tommy tentatively pressed down on his chest where he had been struck. It stung and would probably bruise a bit later, but he was certain that nothing was broken. Relief and disappointment rose up in him in equal measure. He had giving his all, but Peter certainly wasn't either. After a few moments, the throbbing pain in his chest eased and he turned on his heel, tightening his grasp on his sword.

* * *

"Alright, I think that's enough for right now." Tommy said.

Peter nodded.

"Alright, rest up." Peter said.

Tommy frowned.

"Is something the matter?" Tommy asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I was just thinking about what you said earlier." Peter replied.

"What about it?" Tommy asked.

"Exactly how much sleep did I cause you to lose because of my training? Thinking back, I recall how hard it was to get you up in the morning. Am I to blame?" Peter asked.

"No. While I did stay up to watch, it actually helped me sleep. It's soothing, somehow. I know it sounds weird, but watching you train always made me feel safe." Tommy replied.

"Really? Well then, that's a relief." Peter said.

Tommy nodded.

"Is something else on your mind? You look troubled." Tommy asked.

"Am I such an open book to you?" Peter asked.

"You had a look in your eye that you've always when your feeling bad." Tommy replied.

"I see... well, I suppose you are right. Sometimes being king means doing the right thing no matter what. But there are times when the burdens of ruling are too great." Peter said.

"Peter..." Tommy started to say.

"I never thought I'd tell you that. I always tried to shield you from such things. A sword is a strange, yet beautiful thing. Sometimes, just one swing of your blade can communicate more then a lifetime of words." Peter said. He then smiled and said "Anyway, the hour is getting late. Let's finish up so we can get some rest for tomorrow.".


	11. Rumor & Fight

**Chapter 11: Rumor & Fight**

* * *

 _Rumor_

 _Cast: Peter, Kimi, others._

 _One-Shot: Two months after marrying Kimi, Peter hears rumors about her and goes to confront the spreader. What follows is his and Kimi's first major fight as a married couple._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 12th 2022"_

One day, as Peter was walking down a hall in the castle, intending to get in some training before dinner, he caught some snippets of conversation between two servants.

"Appearance was quite fortuitous, don't you agree?" one of the servants asked.

"Oh, completely. A commoner who takes ages to grow up and then proceeds to win the heart of our king? That's no mere coincidence." the second servant replied.

"I wonder how she did do it." the first servant said.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but I spoke with Muffie a few days ago, and she said..." the second servant started to reply.

They fell silent when Peter's shadow fell over them, their faces paling.

"Go on. What did Muffie say?" Peter asked.

"That... that Her Majesty was quite adept at ruling. She sung quite a bit of praise about her... her skill." the second servant replied nervously.

"I'm sure she did." Peter growled.

He spun on his heel and stormed away. Forget his training, he had another servant to speak to. He found Muffie on the grand staircase, bringing food out in preparation for the lunch for the day. She smiled and curtsied, somewhat awkwardly with the box in her arms, when she saw him.

"Your Majesty, how may I assist you on this lovely day?" Muffie asked.

"You can start by putting an end to the rumors your spreading about my wife." Peter replied.

Her eyes widened, faux innocent.

"Rumors? I merely speculate, my lord. It's not my fault if some people take those speculations as fact." Muffie said.

"You know very well it's not mere speculation you spread, but slander against the queen of this kingdom. It needs to stop." Peter said.

"Is speaking a crime, now? Do you intend to cut out the tongues of everyone that have repeated these words, for I am not the only one speculating?" Muffie asked angrily.

And unfortunately, she was right. Rumor and hearsay had always been a slight problem, and you couldn't just go around silencing everyone who said something you disliked without quickly becoming unpopular. Doing that would do nothing except cement the idea that Kimi had done something to get on Peter's good side so she could rule, in people's minds. His and Kimi's first major fight was over that, when he confronted her later that evening. In hindsight, jumping on her about it as soon as she walked through the door was dumb, he could admit that, but he was agitated and angry and not thinking straight.

"Why did you lie to me?" Peter asked angrily.

Kimi stopped short.

"Lie? Peter, I haven't..." Kimi started to reply.

"You told me no one in the castle was harassing you. So why did I have to learn from Muffie, of all people, that that's not true?" Peter asked.

Kimi shook her head.

"That's it? Really? It's nothing." Kimi replied.

"It's not nothing! What they are saying is..." Peter started to say.

Kimi spun around.

"I can handle it! And you have more important matters on your mind!" Kimi snapped.

"So now you think your not important to me? Is that it?" Peter asked.

"I didn't say that!" Kimi replied.

The shouting lasted for quite a while. It didn't wind down until, frustrated, Kimi actually screamed.

"I can't just go running to you as soon as a few mean words come my way! What do you think people would say to that? They'd call me weak, and no one tolerates weakness! I have to prove to them that I'm an able queen!" Kimi yelled.

It shocked him, to say the least. He slumped, resting a hand against the dresser for support, exhausted and drained and plain-out sore from the fighting.

"How will you do that?" Peter asked.

She was quiet.

"I don't know. But I'll work something out." Kimi replied, sounding as tired as he was.

* * *

Things remained awkward for a few days, but they resolved matters. Peter reluctantly promised to let her handle the slander herself, while Kimi promised to rely on him for emotional support when she needed it.


	12. Mend

**Chapter 12: Mend**

* * *

 _Mend_

 _Cast: George, Kiki._

 _One-Shot: While visiting The Confederacy one day, Kiki goes to talk to George about something._

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 25th 2036"_

One day, while visiting the castle for a week, Kiki went to go talk to George, and she found him in his room.

"George? George, are you in there?" Kiki asked.

George looked up at her.

"Hm? Oh, Aunt Kiki. What do you... how did you rip your dress so badly?" George asked.

"Well, you see, I was riding my bike. It made a really sharp turn at the edge of a cliff, and I tripped and kinda, maybe, sorta fell down it." Kiki replied.

"Are you alright?" George asked in concern.

"Yes, George, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt much. It wasn't even a cliff, really. It was more like a steep hill with a bush of thorns at the bottom." Kiki replied.

"Well, that explains all the cuts. Come in and let me get you patched up." George said.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I actually came to talk to you about your... talent." Kiki said.

"My 'talent'?" George asked.

"Your talent at making clothes. All of the clothing you make is so beautiful! I am so jealous every time you wear a new outfit. I always wanted you to make me something. And now's your chance. Come on... make something for you favorite Aunt Kiki, please?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know, Auntie..." George started to reply.

Kiki sighed.

"Oh... that's okay. I'll just go into town and see what they have, and maybe buy something. I just wanted something made by you because your my nephew and I love you. This was my favorite dress, too." Kiki said.

"Oh, no. Please don't cry, Aunt Kiki. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll tell you what, Auntie. How about you give me your dress and I will fix it up for you? I'll be sure to give it some improvements where it needs it. This way it'll still be your favorite dress, but with my spin on it." George said.

Kiki smiled.

"Y-You mean it?" Kiki asked.

"I do." George replied.

"Oh, thank you, George! Your the best! I'll go change and bring this one right back, okay?" Kiki asked.

"Okay, Auntie." George replied.

Kiki walked out of the room.

 _"And she's gone. Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"_ George wondered.


	13. War

**Chapter 13: War**

* * *

 _War_

 _Cast: Peter, others._

 _One-Shot: During a battle early in the Confederate War for Independence, before Peter meets the Rugrats and their families, he faces a unique enemy on the battlefield._

* * *

 _"Location: Kalos Zone, August 18th 1991"_

In a grassy plain in the Kalos Zone of The Confederacy, the Confederate and American soldiers were having a battle. As the American commander, a man named Jack McNulty (who happened to be related to the McNulty family), blasted away at Confederate soldiers, he looked straight at Peter, who was standing on a hill that wasn't too far away from him.

"Confederate general! You face Jack McNulty, commander of this American army! I challenge you to one-on-one single hand combat!" Jack shouted out.

Peter stared at him for a few moments.

"I will accept your challenge, General McNulty. But I am no general. I am King Peter Albany of The Confederacy!" Peter sneered, pulling Erebus, which was in it's Shadow Erebus form, from it's sheath, the sword emanating dark purple-and-red energy the moment it was pulled out.

Springing into action, Peter charged towards Jack. As he did so, he effortlessly avoided any projectiles that came towards him, and preformed jumps like an acrobat and struck down any enemy soldiers in his way. Jack also charged at him, and when the two men reached each other, they leaped at each other, Jack pointing out a sidearm, while Peter held out Erebus.


	14. Dinner Date

**Chapter 14: Dinner Date**

* * *

 _Dinner Date_

 _Cast: Phil, Lil, Susie, Wally._

 _One-Shot: Lil and Susie set up a dinner date for Phil and Wally._

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, February 2nd 2017"_

Wally walked into the dining room of the DeVille house.

"Um, hello? You wanted to see me, Lil?" Wally asked.

She was a little uncertain of the reason behind her arrival. But while Lil wasn't even present, the room was different. A tablecloth rested over the table and there was a lit candle in the center.

"Hi, Wally!" Lil greeted, startling Wally.

"Whoa! Lil, please don't sneak up on me like that!" Wally said.

"Sorry, Wally!" Lil said. She then cleared her throat and said "Welcome to your dinner date!".

The light brown haired girl raised her eyebrow.

"Huh? My dinner date? You mean, you want me to tend to your dinner with someone?" Wally asked. She smiled and asked "Aww, are you and Tommy finally going steady?".

"N-No! This is a dinner date for you!" Lil replied, blushing a bit.

"For me? With... you?" Wally asked in confusion.

"No! The other guest just hasn't shown up yet! Please, be seated!" Lil replied.

Wally awkwardly nodded and complied. She went to one side of the table and sat down. After a moment, she looked up and saw that she was alone in the room.

"Hello? Lil?" Wally asked.

Suddenly, there was a voice in the hall.

 _"O-Okay, take it easy, Lil!"_ the voice said.

 _"I asked you to be here ten minutes ago!"_ Lil's voice said.

 _"I know, but I was busy. I tried to make it as soon as possible."_ the first voice said.

 _"Wait, I have to come in first!"_ Lil's voice said.

A sigh was audible. Lil ran back into the dining room and cleared her throat.

"Your table is this way, 'sir'!" Lil announced.

Phil walked into the room.

"My table?" Phil asked.

The brown haired man found the dining room table set up, with Wally and an unoccupied seat. His cheeks went red.

"Wally? What are you up to?" Phil asked. He turned back to his sister and started to ask "Lil, what is this all abou...".

"No talking! Just sit down!" Lil replied.

She started pushing Phil toward the table, and the man sighed. Finally, with both guests at their seats, Susie appeared from under the table.

"Hi, guys! I'm going to make dinner! What do you want?" Susie asked.

Phil raised his eyebrow.

"Susie, what is this all about?" Phil asked.

"Just answer her question!" Lil stage-whispered.

Phil internally sighed and tented his fingers.

"Wally, do you have anything to do with this?" Phil asked.

"No, Phil. I was called in here just like you." Wally replied.

The brown haired man nodded.

"I see. I think I know what's going on. Lil wants us to share dinner together." Phil said.

"No, don't talk about it! Just do it!" Lil said.

Phil smiled at his sister.

"Lil, I appreciate what your trying to do, but I'm very busy today. And I'm sure Wally has work she needs to do as well." Phil said.

Lil crossed her arms.

"Ha! We already took care of that! The rest of the gang made sure to get your schedule cleared, so you two can enjoy a romantic dinner together!" Lil explained.

"We? This wasn't just your idea?" Phil asked.

"Well, it was mostly my idea, but everyone liked it!" Lil replied.

Wally smiled and looked at Susie.

"Oh, okay then! I would like soup!" Wally said.

Phil nodded.

"Yes, soup would be nice. Your favorite is Vegetarian Chowder, right?" Phil asked.

Wally's eyes widened.

"Yeah! How did you... how did you know that?" Wally asked.

Phil blushed.

"Well, I... make it a habit to know things about... people important to... me." Phil replied.

Lil giggled to herself, while Susie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go make it!" Susie said.

The brown skinned woman briskly exited the room. Lil then walked past the table, carrying a violin. She went out to the living room, out of sight, and started playing.

"Don't mind me! It's just ambiance!" Lil called out.

However, Phil and Wally kept awkwardly staring at the living room. They eventually turned back to each other, and Phil coughed.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice. N-Not that I wouldn't enjoy a dinner with you!" Phil said.

"O-Oh I know." Wally said.

Just then, Susie barged in.

"Soup's ready!" Susie announced.

Lil smiled and kept up her performance. The two deserved this. It got off to a rough start, but it looked like Operation: Dinner Date would end up being a resounding success.

"Thank you for the soup, Susie! Ooh, this spoon is real pretty..." Wally started to say.

"My eye!" Phil exclaimed.

"Sorry, Phillip!" Wally said.

Lil sighed. This was okay. She welcomed the challenge.


End file.
